Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stationery machine 10 is used to cut various patterns on a paper in a rolling manner so that children may play different patterns of papers by matching with cutter templates with different patterns. The conventional stationery machine 10 contains a frame 11 having two side plates 111, a crank 12 axially connected on one of the two side plates 111 for driving a first pressing roller 14, a transmission gear 13 disposed on a first end of the first pressing roller 13, a second pressing roller 15 fixed between the two side plates 111 under the first pressing roller 14, and a driven gear 16 fixed on a first end of the second pressing roller 15 for meshing with the first pressing roller 14. In addition, between the first pressing roller 13 and the second pressing roller 15 is defined a distance to input the cutter templates, such that the first pressing roller 13 and the second pressing roller 15 allow cutting different patterns on the paper in the rolling manner.
With reference to FIG. 2, the cutter templates have two different thicknesses. For example, each of a plurality of first cutter templates 20A has a large flat surface and thickness, a first cutting pattern area 201A, and a first foam layer 202A higher than the first cutting pattern area 201A formed around the first cutting pattern area 201A, such that when a first paper 21A is placed over the first form layer 202A, a first upper clamping sheet 22A and a first lower clamping 23A are used to press the plurality of first cutter templates 20A and the first paper 21A, thereafter the plurality of first cutter templates 20A and the first paper 21A are placed into the stationery machine 10 so as to cut the patterns on the first paper 21A. Besides, each of a plurality of second cutter templates 20B has a small flat surface and thickness, a second cutting pattern area 201B, and a second foam layer 202B higher than the second cutting pattern area 201B formed around the second cutting pattern area 201B, such that when a second paper 21B is placed over the second form layer 202B, a second upper clamping sheet 22B and a second lower clamping sheet 23B are used to press the plurality of second cutter templates 20B and the second paper 21B, thereafter the plurality of second cutter templates 20B and the second paper 21B are placed into the stationery machine 10 so as to cut patterns on the second paper 21B.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, because between the first pressing roller 13 and the second pressing roller 15 is defined the distance, when the first cutter templates 20A is applied to cut the patterns, the first upper clamping sheet 22A and the first lower clamping sheet 23A are served to match with the distance between the first pressing roller 13 and the second pressing roller 15. As the second cutter templates 20B is applied to cut the patterns, the second upper clamping sheet 22B and the second lower clamping sheet 23B are served to match with the distance between the first pressing roller 13 and the second pressing roller 15.
Therefore, the first cutter templates 20A and the second cutter templates 20B in different thicknesses have to cooperate with the first upper clamping sheet 22A, the second upper clamping sheet 22B, the first lower clamping sheet 23A, and the second lower clamping 23B, thus causing an using inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.